Let Myself Fall
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Song-fic to Let Myself Fall by....ME! Loosely based on the song, anyway. Ok, Liley, like there is anything else.


**AN: Ok, hopefully this doesn't suck. That bad anyway. Here goes. This song is one I wrote myself, called Let Myself Fall.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana...but I do own the song! Yay!**

_I know,  
I'm in over my head,  
Once again,  
And I know,  
This is just another chance for a break in my heart,  
But as you smile at me,  
I feel as if it's time to let you in,  
And give myself a chance to restart_

Sixteen year old Lilly Truscott stared at her best friend of four years, Miley Stewart, as the brunette danced around the beach. It was around one in the morning, and Miley, Lilly, Mikayla, Jake, Sarah and Oliver had all snuck out in order to meet up on the beach and just goof off on spring break.

"This is what you get when you give Miley a Monster" Jake commented, laughing as Miley did a cartwheel, falling on her back. Lilly shook her head and smiled, watching the girl get up, shake it off, and start dancing again.

Oliver sat watching Lilly, a small smirk on his face as he realized the look in his best friend's eyes. The way she smiled a little more whenever Miley looked her way, or the way her eyes lit up when Miley walked towards her, singing some random song, while dancing still.

He stood up, and excused himself, pulling Lilly's arm, leading her around to the back of the shack, knowing it wasn't the most quiet place, but also knowing that their friends wouldn't be able to hear them talking over the loud music they were playing.

"You like Miley!" Oliver whispered, frowning now. Lilly tried her hardest to look confused, and waved him off.

"Come on, Lils, I just don't want to see you get hurt again, you always seem to fall for who it's hardest for you to get, Jake, Matt, that one popular boy, the one who's name you didn't even know, Lilly, don't you think your heart has been broken enough?" Oliver asked. Lilly looked at Miley, then back at Oliver.

"Maybe, but Oliver-" Lilly paused as Miley ran up to them, jumping on Lilly's back and smiling brightly, making the other girl laugh. Miley jumped down and smiled at Lilly, before running back over to everyone else.

"Oliver, I honestly...it may be another chance for my heart to be broken, but..then again, it may be the best thing that's ever happened to me" Lilly said, and Oliver watched, amazement in his eyes, as Lilly walked back to Miley, leaping and landing on Jake's back, laughing as the boy spun around, trying to get her off.

_I'm the one,  
Who always tries to push everyone away,  
But you broke through the wall,  
Got me to let you stay,  
And thanks to you,  
I finally have the strength,  
To let myself fall_

A little under a week later, and spring break was over, and Lilly was sitting in science class, waiting for Miley and Jake to show up. A guy she didn't know sat down next to her, and Lilly looked up from the book she was reading and stared at him.

"Hi?" the boy asked, looking slightly scared beause of the look Lilly was giving him.

Lilly kept staring at him. The boy jumped up, and ran to the back of the class and sat next to Dandruff Danny, a look of pure relief on his face because he was away from Lilly.

The blonde jumped as Miley sat down next to her.

"Ya know, maybe if you were a little more social, you'd have a little more friends" Miley joked, smirking at Lilly. "I have all the friends I need, thank you" Lilly said, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the board.

Miley's eyes widened and she too turned her attention back to the board.

About ten minutes into class, Lilly felt a note slide under her arm. She opened it quickly and read Miley's sloppy handwriting on the page, and smiled at what the note said.

**Sorry about what I said, I was just kidding around, I know you have problems with letting people in and everything since your dad left, but please don't be mad. I'm so, so, so, sorry.**

Lilly smiled at Miley and nodded her head, letting her know that she wasn't upset with her. A large smile crossed Miley's face and she looked a lot more perky then she had before, as she started lightly drumming her pencil on her desk.

_I never let myself have a happily ever after,  
Afraid of letting anyone too close,  
You were the only one able to capture,  
The only one able who knows,  
Every little inch of my heart,  
Ohhh, yeah_

That day in lunch, and everyone sat at their normal table, chatting away and talking about any upcoming events. Lilly was pushing her mashed potatos around on her plate, not touching an ounce of her food.

"Lilly, you feeling ok?" Oliver asked, breaking through the rest of the conversation as everyone turned to look at Lilly. The blonde simply shrugged and kept playing with her food, not looking at anyone.

"Lilly's not eating, that can not be good" Mikayla muttered, and Jake nodded his head, worry crossing both teens faces.

Miley looked at Lilly for a moment.

"Guys, just leave her alone, whatever's wrong, she'll talk to us when she's ready, just let her be by herself for right now" she said, and Lilly looked up from her food, smiling at Miley.

"Thanks" she mouthed, and Miley nodded.

_I'm the one,  
Who always tries to push everyone away,  
But you broke through the wall,  
Got me to let you stay,  
And thanks to you,  
I finally have the strength,  
To let myself fall_

That night, Lilly had somehow gotten her mother to agree to let her sleep over at Miley's on a school night since her father and brother were both out of town for the night, and Miley simply did not want to be alone.

As she walked into the Stewart house, she smirked when she saw Miley sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Miles, Miley, wakey, wakey, we gotta get you upstairs" she said, shaking the girl lightly. Miley stirred a little, but did not wake up, and Lilly sighed and looked at her watch.

"Really, it's only six, why are you asleep anyway?" she asked, knowing that Miley couldn't hear her. She smirked and sat on top of the sleeping girl, laughing when Miley slowley started to wake up.

"Get your big butt off of me Truscott" Miley's sleepy voice grumbled. Lilly shook her head, and Miley pushed her off, causing her to land with a thud on the floor.

"Sorry" Miley mumbled, sitting up. "You so totally are not sorry" Lilly said, and Miley rolled her eyes, patting the couch next to her. Lilly stood up and sat next to her, a small frown on her face as she started to get lost in her own thoughts.

"Lilly!" Miley yelled, and Lilly's head snapped up, and she looked at Miley. "Huh, what, I'm sorry, I spaced" she muttered, rubbing her own eyes.

Miley shook her head and laughed.

"That's one of the things I love about you Truscott, you're so spacey" she said, still laughing. Lilly's mouth dropped, and she leaped forward, tickling Miley's sides.

She blushed as she slowed the tickling and realized the position that they were currently in. Miley must have noticed it too, because a small blush was creeping onto her cheeks.

Lilly moved to get up, but Miley pulled her back down, kissing her lightly on the lips. She pulled away and blushed an even deeper shade of red then before, and moving to get up from under Lilly.

The blonde shook her head and pulled Miley back, kissing her this time. Miley pulled away and looked at Lilly, confusion etched all over her features.

"I thought you didn't do couples anymore, too much of a chance to get hurt" she said, quoting Lilly's words exactly. The blonde stared at her for a long moment.

"I think you're different" she said, before leaning down and kissing her lightly again.

_And now,  
I'm starting to realize I don't always have to alone,  
Don't got to be scared of love's harm,  
Cause I found home,  
And it's right here,  
Safe in your arms_

**AN: Ok, I'm not even sure if the story follows the song. I sort of lost it somewhere, whatever, what do you think?**


End file.
